


Little Red Riding Hood

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was written from someone’s suggesting for a Cassidy Haley Little Red Riding Hood fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away (cough, cough) called Los Angeles lived a pretty young man they called Little Red Riding Hood, sometimes also known to the real world as Cassidy. Now this Cassidy was a strapping young man, and not only that, but he was exceptionally thoughtful to those he considered friends. So upon hearing that his friend Adam had come down with something he prepared a dainty little picnic basket of goodies, put on his red hood, and took his leave. In this bustling little town one could wave an arm and a cab would take you anywhere, but Cassidy frowned upon public transportation. He felt them to be unsafe; instead he walked toward his destination until he came upon a vender selling flowers. Cassidy held his basket in one hand and fished a couple of dollars out of his pocket and he handed his money to the vender in exchange for a couple of daisies that he knew would make Adam’s day. Just as he was about to continue his journey a tiny unsavory looking man walked up.

“What are you doing walking out here alone?” The man asked.

“Why I’m on my way to see my sick friend, Adam,” Cassidy replied before walking quickly past the character. 

Something about this man rubbed Cassidy the wrong way. The almost feral look in the gentleman’s eyes made him quicken his steps toward his destination. The gentleman darted off the other direction and Cassidy relaxed.

 

~Meanwhile~

Our wolfish little villain took a shortcut to Adam’s house. Having known the minute the name slipped from Cassidy’s mouth exactly, which Adam that Cassidy would be nursing back to health. He knocked lightly at Adam’s door and a sinister grin plastered his face at Adam’s gravelly tone inviting him in.

“It’s open, Cassidy honey I was worried sick something had happened to you.”

The door opened quickly, the man rushed inside and grabbed the cuffs from his pocket. Quickly he snapped them around Adam’s wrists. Adam was quite frail, and his tiny assailant disrobed him and shoved him nude into the closet. 

“Say a word and he dies.” The man said softly.

He shut the door and quickly threw on the robe; he was wrapping the blankets around him, making a cocoon to hide his face when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” He called in a crackly voice.

“It’s Little Red Riding Hood.” Cassidy said with a laugh. 

“Oh how lovely! Do come in, dear,” croaked the imposter.

When Cassidy entered the room he could scarcely recognize his dear friend.

“Adam your voice it sounds so fucking weird man. Is something wrong?” 

“Just a touch of a cold,” was the squeaked reply. 

“But Adam, did you also shrink? You look tiny wrapped up in all those covers.”

“Optical illusion. These big blankets make me look small.” Came a tiny whisper.

“But Adam, your eyes they are,” Cassidy moved closer to the bed and the gentleman closed his eyes. “Open your eyes.” 

The man opened his eyes slowly to peer up at Cassidy. 

“Brown?”

“It’s just the lighting.” 

“But Adam, your mouth, where are your freckles?” 

A soft moan came from the direction of the closet and both Cassidy and Brad lost it. They both started laughing and Cassidy walked over to the closet to open the door to reveal Adam’s cuffed wrists at his waist, his hands wrapped awkwardly around his dick. 

“Honestly, who gets off on fairytales?” Brad muttered as he leapt from the bed to release his boyfriend’s hands.

When Adam’s hands were free he grabbed Brad and Cassidy by their wrists and pulled them into the bed.

“I do,” Adam huffed pulling Brad against him, thrusting to show him just how aroused he was by their little game. “Now Cassidy, off with that hood.” He barked.

This fairytale reenactment led to a hot sexy threesome, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
